Shoujoai, Azumanga drabbles
by T'Pau Silver
Summary: A series of unrelated shoujoai drabbles for a selection of pairings
1. Index

**Index **

Here you'll find a selection of unrelated Azumanga Daio Shoujo-ai fanfiction written by me. The drabbles are not uploaded in chronological order so check here for updates. 

**Disclaimers** – I do not own Azumanga in any way shape or form  
**Warning** – In some of these stories it is implied that the girls are below legal age (though any story involving Chiyo is a future story). None of the stories involve sex but if you have a problem with the idea that people under 16 can be attracted to each other, you may want to look away…  
**Warning 2** - I shouldn't have to say it but I will, all these stories are shoujo-ai and involve implied or implicit lesbianism. If you find that offensive, please just save us all some trouble and leave now. 

All challenges from the yuri/shoujo ai dribbles livejournal community. 

**Updates**

10th July 2005 -  
Chiyo/Sakaki - #8 - Staying in  
Tomo/Yomi - #8 - Staying in  
Osaka/Tomo - #8 - Staying in  
Sakaki/Kaorin - #8 - Staying in  
Kagura/Osaka - #8 - Staying in  
Yukari/Nyamo - #8 - Staying in 


	2. ChiyoSakaki number 8 Staying in

**Chiyo/Sakaki - #8 - Staying in**  
I watch as she runs up the drive, her raincoat wrapped tightly around her and an umbarella clutched in her hand. I run to the door to meet her, throwing it open before she can even ring the doorbell and pulling her in. 

She looks even better then I remember her, but that is four years ago now. Four years since I was last in Japan, since I last say anyone. Not that I haven't had frequent contact with some of them, Sakai exceptionally. 

She smiles at me and I grin back, glad I can almost look her in the eye now. Of course, I'll always be a little smaller then her, but I come up to her chin which is a big improvement. 

"Sakaki," I exclaim, "It's so good to see you again." 

"It's good to see you also," she reples, putting down the umberella, and the glow on her face tells me that she means it. I reach out and take the raincoat of her as she shrugs out of it and run to hang it up, then rush back to her and pull her into a tight embrace. She laughs and hugs me back fiercely. 

Four years was really too long. 

"Oh Sakaki," I whisper, "I missed you so much." She seems to nod against me but I'm not really concentrating. I don't want to ever let her go again. I didn't realist how much I cared about her until she was gone and seeing her again like this is the most wonderful thing. 

Eventually, she steps back, reaching out and touching my hair before letting go completely. 

"I'm sorry about the weather," she says, her eyes drifting to the window. The rain is awful, truly sheets. I can't see anything at all out there, it would be an awful night to go out. 

"What is there to be sorry for, Sakaki-san?" I ask, smiling as she blushes slightly. How can she not know how cute she it. 

"I promised I'd take you out to meet with the others to celebrate you coming back…" she says, frowning a little and not meeting my eye. I reach out and take her hand, pulling it towards me. She looks at it, then slowly to my face. 

"Sakaki…" I whisper. "It's ok…I'd rather spend time with you alone anyway…" and then I lean forward and kiss her. Softly, tenderly. A little awkward in all truthfulness since she's so tall. For a second, she doesn't move and I begin to fear that I've greatly misjudged our friendship and that she's not interested at all, but then she's moving, kissing me back, sliding her arms around me and lifting me a little so it's not as awkward. I want somehow to express in that kiss how much I've missed her and longed for her for the last years but I'm afraid I fall short. Eventually, we're forced to break the kiss and stand there, smiling at each other. 

"I think…I would rather spend the time in alone with you also…" she says. 


	3. TomoYomi number 8 Staying in

**Tomo/Yomi - #8 - Staying in**  
"Let's go out," Tomo yells as she throws herself through my window. I look up from where I'm studying, sparing her a glance before turning back to my textbooks. 

"I'm busy," I reply. I hear her sigh behind me but try to ignore her. If I acknowledge she's here I'll never get any work done. 

"You're just boring, Yumi-chan," she says, throwing herself on my bed. I wince as the bed creaks below her, one of these days she's going to break it. I reach over quickly and turn up the radio, attempting to drown out her noise. I don't want to get into another fight about that. 

"There are so many ways we should be spending the eve of our youth," she continues, oblivious to the fact I'm ignoring her. "We could be out taking exercise or meeting friends or maybe even drinking…" 

"We're too young to drink," I reply, still refusing to look up from my textbook. 

"But still, soon we'll be old enough…" she falls quiet and a relax a little, trying to turn back to my studying, though I know I won't get a thing done, knowing she's sat there, thinking! Anything that can drive Tomo to be quiet has to be disturbing. 

Suddenly, she'd behind me, her arms sliding around my shoulders, she leans forward and presses her breasts against my back. I feel myself blushing against my will and know that behind me she's smiling. She presses a little closer, rubbing lightly against my back. 

"Yomi…" she whispers into my ear, the brush of her breath sending a tingling sensation through me. "When we're old enough, will you go out drinking with me? We can be like Yukari-chan and Nyamo, right, still together even though we're not kids any more?" 

Now can I say no to her when we're in a position like this? How can I deny her when she'd using my own body against me. Besides, the prospect isn't as bad as it might be. For a moment, I contemplate if Yukari and Kurosawa sensei's relationship is really like ours, but all thoughts of that leave my mind as Tomo kisses behind my ear. 

"Of course," I say, as if it's some kind of universal truth. She smiles again, then kisses me again. 

"Then I think," she concludes, leaning a little closer, "Just for today, I could bear to stay in…" 


	4. OsakaTomo number 8 Staying in

**Osaka/Tomo - #8 - Staying in**  
"Look at the rain," Osaka signed in her usual wistful voice. Tomo looked out across the courtyard, seemingly uninterested in the patter of raindrops. Osaka couldn't seem to take her eyes of them though, her eyes growing wide as she trapped the drops to the floor and looked at the puddles they were making. 

"I don't even know why we came out," Tomo grumbled, "It's not even as if we can do anything in the rain." 

"ets, cuddled in Osaka's bed… 

Yes, whatever the other girl might say she would always prefer staying in to going out on a day like this… 


	5. SakakiKaorin number 8 Staying in

**Sakaki/Kaorin - #8 - Staying in**  
I can't begin to tell you how glad I was when Chioy invited me on the last summer trip to her cabin. The time I'd had last year was the best of my life, just the thought of spending another few days with Sakaki-san made me weak inside. I even braved Yukari's driving again to be with her. 

And it's been a great holiday so far. We've been swimming and running on the beach and visiting. We've stayed longer this year since none of us have studying to do. It was all perfect. 

In the end, I have that stupid dream to blame. Tomo-chan suggested horse riding for today, it would have probably slipped by if I hadn't said that I thought it was a good idea. The idea of Sakaki on a horse, it's just one of those reoccurring fantasies of mine. 

And for a time it was great, well, other then the pain. Sakaki did look wonderful on the horse, just as I knew she would. Maybe if she hadn't looked so wonderful and I'd been paying more attention to myself and not to her, I wouldn't have been thrown from the horse. My leg broken, or so the hospital doctors told us before they put the biggest cast ever on it. 

Though, for a while there, I did get to live my dream. Since there was no instructors with us and my Sakaki was the strongest, the lifted me up and put me on the horse with her and I managed to live a little of my dream. 

But now, that's all over and I'm left with a broken leg and a sour mood from hospital queues. And they're talking about going out. The summer festival is today and obviously nobody wants to miss it, so they're arguing over who'll have to stay with me, the discussion growing more heated by the second. 

"I'll stay," a calm voice says, stopping the rows. My eyes shoot up to Sakaki-san, she's looking at me, a faint smile on her face. I'm vaguely aware of the others agreeing and leaving. They're all already dressed, even her in a beautiful Yukata, and she looks so wonderful standing before me now. 

She moves and sits gently on the edge of the sofa where I'm sprawled out, her eyes not leaving mine. I think there's something she wants to say but I can't be sure. Slowly she leans forward, my hopes rise, beyond hope, and I can feel my lips puckering, but she aims higher and presses a kiss to my forehead. 

"Tell me if you need anything," she says into my ear. "I'll stay in with you…" 


	6. KaguraOsaka number 8 Staying in

**Kagura/Osaka - #8 - Staying in**  
"We should go out," Osaka says, sitting calmly on Kagura's couch. It's their third 'date', if you can call it that. Kagura's parents are away for the weekend and so, of course, Osaka was invited over, but none of the others. 

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Kagura asked, stretching before she sat down next to her unofficial girlfriend. 

"It's what people do on dates," Osaka informed her, a serious expression on her face. "They go out, to a movie or to a restaurant. You can't have a date if you stay in. It's not right…" 

"But where would we go where we can have more fun then here?" Kagura said, leaning over and catching Osaka's arm, pulling the other girl towards her. 

"There's a good movie on," Osaka said, a beautiful naïve look on her face, "Or I know a place that does good food, or we can always go for a walk in the park, that's lovely at this time of year…" 

Kagura leant over, taking Osaka's face in her hands and kissing her passionately. Drawing them together, pressing into her. 

"Oh…" Osaka said as her girlfriend pulled away, "I guess we can have more fun at home…" 


	7. YukariNyamo number 8 Staying in

**Yukari/Nyamo - #8 - Staying in**  
"Let's stay in," Yukari says, collapsing on the floor. I sigh and walk past her, it's entirely like her to show up at my doorstep and make statements like that. 

"That's what I was doing…" I reply, returning to my table and my dinner. A few minutes later she comes and joins me, having found chopsticks from somewhere she starts eating of my plate, I'm used to this now. As soon as we're finished she rummages in her bag and draws out a bottle of sake. 

"If you're just going to get drunk in here like you do when we go out, what's the point…" I sigh, clearing away me thinks. 

"In here," Yukari cries, "Nobody will see us get drunk, so you can just let go and not have to worry about embarrassing yourself, Nyamo!" 

"Fine," I sigh, taking the sake she offers to me. In that respect, there's definitely something good about staying in. 


End file.
